Szkoła z internatem/Plan awaryjny
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 1 Szkoła z internatem Sezon pierwszy Jest to specjalny odcinek Seboliii. Opis Wszyscy poza Fineaszem, Ferbem, Baljeetem, Bufordem, Izabelą i Jasmine lecą do Rzymu na wycieczkę. Izabela znajduje tajny pokój Jasmine i jej szefa i dowiaduje się o ich planie. Postanawia ochronić swoich przyjaciół. Pod koniec odcinka zostaje ujawniona postać tajemniczego szefa. Bohaterowie * Fineasz Flynn; * Ferb Fletcher; * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Buford Van Stomm; * Jasmine MacMandy; * Zoltan George Davenport; * Tajemniczy szef/Brenda Riverhawk-Davenport; * Linda Flynn-Fletcher; * Lawrence Fletcher; * Przewodniczka po Rzymie; * Stefa Hirano; * Fretka Flynn; * Zack Davenport; * Pilot samolotu Scenariusz (Przed budynkiem G-Techu stoi samolot. Przed nim stoją Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Baljeet, Buford i Jasmine. W wejściu do samolotu stoi Zoltan) Zoltan: Na pewno nie jedziecie? Buford: Nie, ja nie chcę. Fineasz: A ja nie chcę by był sam. Jasmine: Ja bez Fineasza nie polecę! Ferb: Ja bez brata nie lecę! Izabela: Jak oni nie, to ja też nie! Baljeet: A ja nie chcę wyjść na samotniarza bez przyjaciół, więc zostanę. Buford: Forever alone się mówi... Zoltan: Jak sobie chcecie. (Zoltan wsiada do samolotu, który po chwili odlatuje) Izabela: To co robimy? (Ta scena okazuje się być filmem wyświetlanym na tablecie, który oglądali Jasmine i tajemniczy szef) Jasmine: A mówiłaś, że zahipnotyzowanie Buforda to zły pomysł. Tajemniczy szef: To było kiedyś. A dzisiaj, skoro mamy wolny budynek... masz ich zniszczyć! (Tajemniczy szef i Jasmine wychodzą z pokoju, a zza biurka wychodzi Izabela) Izabela: Muszę ich ostrzec! (Czołówka) Głos: Gdzieś w Stanach Zjednoczonych... Daleko od Danville, Gdzieś w Miami, W szkole miliardera, naukowca Zoltana Davenporta, Gdzieś w środku ukrywają się, Najwięksi geniusze świata! Fineasz i Ferb: To my! (Pojawia się winda, a na niej narysowane liczby i znaki matematyczne, wychodzi ze środka Fineasz) (Obok jest winda, na której są narysowane narzędzia, wychodzi ze środka Ferb) (Piętro niżej na windzie są narysowane instrumenty, ze środka wychodzi Fretka) (Obok z windy na której narysowane są wynalazki i znaki cechujące zło, wychodzi Dundersztyc) (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie pojawiają się przed budynkiem szkoły) Narrator: Szkoła z internatem. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Plan awaryjny. (W pokoju tajemniczego szefa. Izabela już wybiega, ale nagle zauważa związanych Lindę i Lawrence'a) Izabela: Och, co państwo tu robią? A, nie powiecie mi, bo macie zasłonięte usta. (Izabela odsłania Lindzie usta) Linda: Porwała mnie ta cała Jasmine i jej matka, czyli moja siostra, która ma na imię... Jasmine: Dżem dobry. (Zaskoczona Izabela odskakuje do tyłu) Izabela: Co chcesz z nimi zrobić!? Jasmine: Nie twój interes! (Jasmine wyciąga rękę ku Izabeli, która zaczyna unosić się w powietrzu. Po chwili robi zamach ręką, a Izabela przelatuje przez cały pokój i uderza w ścianę) Jasmine: Chcesz coś jeszcze powiedzieć? (Jasmine wyciąga rękę ku Izabeli, która zaczyna się dusić. Po chwili przestaje oddychać) Jasmine: Teraz jest dobrze. Linda: Co wy chce... (Jasmine wyciąga rękę ku Lindzie) Jasmine: Też chcesz? Linda (ledwo wykrztuszając): Nie! Jasmine: No właśnie! (Jasmine opuszcza rękę) (Tymczasem w windopokoju Fineasza i Ferba. Na łóżku siedzą oni, Baljeet i Buford. Po chwili wchodzi Jasmine) Jasmine: Hej. Co robicie? Fineasz: Zapraszał cię ktoś? A w ogóle gdzie Izabela? Jasmine: Eee... poszła sobie gdzieś. Fineasz: A gdzie? Jasmine: Kogo to obchodzi? Zagramy w siatkówkę? Fineasz: Ale że tu? Jasmine: Tak, tu. Zacznę. (Jasmine wyskakuje tworząc w rękach kulisty plazmogranat, którym rzuca w stronę łóżka, a chłopcy zeskakują z łóżka. Plazmogranat niszczy łóżko i robi dziurę w podłodze) Ferb: Kobieto, co to było!? Baljeet: Supermoce! Ja, Izabela i Fretka wiedzieliśmy przecież o tym od dawna! (Ferb przypomina sobie wszystkie chwile, kiedy Baljeet, Izabela i Fretka mówili im o mocach Jasmine) Ferb: To czemu nam nie mówiliście!? (Tymczasem w Rzymie, w muzeum) Przewodniczka: A to jest posąg Finora, rzymskiego wojownika, jednego z czterech - a pozostali to Ferbon, Baljeeter i Bufor, którzy walczyli podczas krótkiej bitwy. Walczyli z jedną osobą, a mianowicie z Jasminną, która była od nich potężniejsza i miała silniejszą broń. Stefa: Ej, Fretka? Fretka: Co? Stefa: Nie dziwi cię, że te postacie, o których mówi ta baba mają podobne imiona do Fineasza, Ferba, Baljeeta, Buforda i Jasmine? Fretka: Naprawdę? Nie zauważyłam! Stefa: Tsa... jakaś dziwna historyjka. Fretka: Czekaj... czyli że teraz Fineasz, Ferb, Baljeet i Buford walczą z Jasmine. A gdzie Izabela? Przewodniczka: A to jest posąg Izaneli. Też walczyła z Jasminną, ale została przez nią bardzo szybko zamordowana. Fretka: Muszę wracać do G-Techu! Panie Zoltan!!! Zoltan (przechodzi przez tłum uczniów): Co? Właśnie słuchałem tej ciekawej historii. Fretka: Muszę wracać do Miami. Po prostu muszę! Zoltan: Serio? Ech, idź do pilota, on cię podrzuci. Jak nie, to powiedz, że mu kazałem. (Fretka wybiega z muzeum) (Tymczasem w G-Techu) Fineasz: Co ty robisz? Jasmine: A na co wygląda!? (Jasmine strzela laserem w stronę Fineasza, który odskakuje. Lasery trafiają w szafę, która wybucha) Fineasz: Co do... (Jasmine wyciąga ręce w stronę Fineasza i Ferba, którzy zaczynają unosić się w powietrzu. Po chwili macha rękami mocno w dół, a chłopcy z całej siły uderzają w podłogę) Baljeet (chowający się pod łóżkiem): Oszczędź nas! Jasmine (strzela laserem w łóżko, które wybucha): Oj, nie... Buford: Yych... Jasmine: Co jest? (Jasmine zauważa, że Buford ciągnie Fineasza i Ferba do otwartych drzwi windy) Jasmine: Oj, nie... (Jasmine z superszybkością podbiega do windy) Jasmine: Nie ma przejścia! Buford: Założysz się? Ani razu cię nie widziałem na siłowni! (Buford chce uderzyć w Jasmine, jednak ta zatrzymuje ręką jego cios i kładzie go na ziemię) Buford (piszcząc jak dziewczyna): Aaał! Baljeet: Ahahaha! Jasmine: Nie martw się, kolejka cię nie omi... (Znikąd pojawia się Fretka, która kopie w głowę Jasmine. Obie dziewczyny upadają na ziemię) Baljeet: Hahaha! (Fretka wstaje i podbiega do leżących braci) Fretka: Fineasz! Ferb! (Fretka przykłada ucho do klatki piersiowej Fineasza, a potem Ferba) Fretka: Oddychają. Zabierzmy ich, zanim Jasmine się obudzi. (Fretka bierze do rąk Fineasza, a Buford Ferba i wraz z Baljeetem uciekają z pokoju. Wbiegają do łazienki męskiej) Fretka: Dziwnie się tutaj czuję. (Fretka i Buford kładą Fineasza i Ferba na podłogę. Po chwili chłopcy się budzą) Fretka: Uff, żyjecie... Baljeet: Musimy się ukryć, bo Jasmine zaraz tu przyjdzie. Z tego co widziałem, winda jest zepsuta, więc musimy wymyślić plan awaryjny uciecz... (Nagle drzwi od łazienki przelatują przez nią całą i rozbijają się o lustro. Do środka wchodzi Jasmine) Jasmine: Akuku. (Tymczasem w Rzymie. Zoltan siedzi przy stole z Zackiem) Zack: Ej, pyszny ten naleśnik. Zoltan: To jest kotlet... Zack: Aha... bo ja już myślałem, że dodali do niego ziemniaki, a teraz już wiem, że to są pierogi! Zoltan: To są ziemniaki. A w ogóle zobaczę co się dzieje w firmie. (Zoltan włącza coś na tablecie) Zoltan: Co jest? Wszystkie kamery nie działają? Zack (wyjmuje z kieszeni telefon): W tym telefonie kamera działa. Zoltan: Nie o taką kamerę chodzi! Hmm... brak sygnału. (Nagle włącza się jakiś film) Jasmine (z tabletu): Witaj... Zoltan: Co to jest!? Jakieś nagranie? Jasmine (z tabletu): Chcesz jeszcze zobaczyć na oczy tę piątkę dzieciaków? Zoltan: Tak! Jasmine (z tabletu): A chcesz zobaczyć firmę? Zoltan: Jasne, że tak! Jasmine (z tabletu): A swoje pieniądze? Zoltan (płacze): Nieee! Tylko nie pieniądz... znaczy się, nie waż się ich tykać! Jasmine (z tabletu): To radzę ci się pośpieszyć! (Film się kończy) Zoltan: Trzeba szybko lecieć do Miami! (Zoltan i Zack biegną do miejsca, gdzie zaparkowali samolot) Zoltan: Niech to szlag, Fretka poleciała samolotem! Czym by tu można polecieć? (Zoltan zauważa niedaleko helikopter) Bingo! (Tymczasem w G-Techu) Jasmine: Stąd nie ma ucieczki! Czyjś głos: Oj, jest! (Na Jasmine skacze Izabela i ją powala na ziemię) Izabela: Uciekajcie! (Fineasz, Ferb, Fretka, Baljeet i Buford uciekają z łazienki) Jasmine: Myślałam, że cię zamordowałam! No trudno, zrobię to drugi raz. (Jasmine rzuca Izabelą w zlew) (Tymczasem nad oceanem. Zoltan i Zack lecą helikopterem z jakimś pilotem) Zoltan: Nie można szybciej? Pilot: Ten helikopter leci dosyć szybko, bo aż 400km/h. To dzięki firmie Samsung, który skonstruowała taki silnik. Zoltan: Phi... ja skonstruowałem do 800km/h. Słabiacy... (Tymczasem w G-Techu) Jasmine: No to już po tobie! Izabela (podnosi z podłogi zepsuty kran i rzuca nim w głowę Jasmine): A, masz! (Izabela ucieka z łazienki i dołącza do przyjaciół, którzy stoją przy windzie) Baljeet: Zepsuta, musimy wymyślić coś innego. Izabela: Za drzwiami na końcu tamtego korytarza jest wyjście ewakuacyjne. Biegnijmy tam! (Fineasz, Ferb, Fretka, Izabela, Baljeet i Buford biegną do drzwi. Otwierają je, a w nich stoi Jasmine) Jasmine: Witam! Baljeet: O, nie! (Jasmine robi zamach ręką, a Izabela, Baljeet i Buford przelatują przez cały korytarz i upadają na plecy) Jasmine: Wami się zajmę... (Jasmine rzuca plazmogranatem w stronę Fineasza, ale ten odskakuje w bok) Jasmine: Więc inaczej... (Jasmine ściąga cały prąd z G-Techu do siebie, a następnie powoduje wybuch energii. Fineasz, Ferb i Fretka odskakują do tyłu i uderzają mocno w ścianę) Jasmine: To już wasz koni... (Jasmine dostaje w głowę szklanym wazonem) Izabela: Zostaw ich! Jasmine: Znajdźcie inny sposób walki niż rzucanie! (Jasmine wyciąga rękę w stronę Izabeli i zbiera pozostałą energię do jej ręki) Izabela: A ty znajdź inny sposób walki niż bioniczne moce. (Jasmine opuszcza rękę) Jasmine: Chcesz się bić? Izabela: Tak, dokładnie. (Jasmine i Izabela podchodzą do siebie. Jasmine uderza z superszybkością w brzuch Izabeli, która od razu upada na ziemię) Jasmine: I po co ci to było? (Fretka, która leżała akurat za nią podcina ją nogami) Fretka: A po to. (Wszyscy podnoszą się, a Fineasz bierze Izabelę na ramię) Buford: Uciekajmy! (Przyjaciele uciekają po schodach i dobiegają do drzwi głównych. Buford pociąga za klamkę) Buford: Zamknięte! (Baljeet popycha drzwi, które się otwierają) Buford: A jednak otwarte! (Przyjaciele wybiegają z budynku, jednak nagle przed nimi pojawia się Jasmine, która wyskoczyła przez okno) Jasmine: Teraz mi nie uciekniecie! (Jasmine strzela piorunem w Izabelę, która ląduje pod drzewem) Izabela: Aaaał! Jasmine: Ona będzie pierwsza! (Jasmine wytwarza w rękach plazmogranat, a Fineasz biegnie w stronę Izabeli. Jasmine bierze ręce do tyłu i rzuca plazmogranatem i trafia w Fineasza, który skoczył i osłonił Izabelę własnym ciałem) Jasmine: Zaraz do was wró... (Nagle Jasmine zostaje czymś trafiona i wlatuje w drzwi. Po chwili wszyscy zauważają Zacka i Zoltana, który trzymał broń w ręce) Zoltan: Nikt nie będzie kradł moich pienię... znaczy się, zabijał tych zdolnych uczniów! (Zoltan podbiega do Jasmine, jednak ta się teleportuje w inne miejsce) Zoltan: Nie!!! (Zoltan dzwoni przez telefon do żony) Zoltan: Brenda, ściągnij wszystkich uczniów do G-Techu, ale migiem! (Po jakimś czasie, wszyscy uczniowie są w G-Techu) Zoltan: No, teraz mechanicy naprawiają wszystkie szkody. Fineasz: A co zrobimy z bezpieczeństwem? Zoltan: Ta, będzie kilka poprawek. (Zoltan wciska pewien guzik, a budynek G-Techu zostaje zasłonięty z każdej strony grubą metalową ścianą, a następnie wylatuje w kosmos) Zoltan: Teraz jest dobrze. (Napisy końcowe) (W pokoju tajemniczego szefa) Tajemniczy szef: Miałaś ich wszystkich zabić! Jasmine: No sory, ale nie użyłam wszystkich moc... Tajemniczy szef: Nie, nie ma sory! Jasmine: A co zrobisz? (Tajemniczy szef wstaje i okazuje się nim Brenda) Tajemniczy szef/Brenda: Dołączę do tej gry. KONIEC Inne informacje * Odcinek powstał ze względu na bardzo długi czas czekania na to, kim jest tajemniczy szef; * W tym odcinku dowiadujemy się, że: ** Tajemniczy szef to matka Jasmine i siostra Lindy; ** Jasmine jest siostrą cioteczną Fineasza, Ferba i Fretki